


不成文的规矩

by BatCave0304



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, hermaphrodite!Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 布鲁斯稀里糊涂许下的一个承诺。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 请看清标签和警告！  
> 请看清标签和警告！  
> 请看清标签和警告！

韦恩的车在路边停靠了好一阵子，他的手指不耐烦的敲击着方向盘，谁让他赶上了下课时间。

他有些焦躁，学生们都说说笑笑着结伴离开教学楼，但肯特那熊孩子却不知道跑哪去了。宣布比赛结果之前他就察觉到这孩子不大对劲，可谁成想只是颁个奖的功夫，他就在视野里消失个透彻。

现在学校大部分教师都放下了手头上的工作去寻找韦恩家的男孩，生怕这个股东一气之下暂停了对这个学校的资金补助。韦恩嗤笑一声，这群趋利附势的人根本不知道这男孩有多么与众不同，如果他不想，又有谁能找得到他？

路过的一个同学在车前驻足，下意识想要敲车窗的手在最后一刻收了回去。“韦恩先生？我是克拉克的室友，听说你们在找他……”在韦恩目光的注视下，他有些尴尬的在裤腿上蹭了蹭手，“我想说，他可能就在宿舍楼后面的山上，他经常去那，只不过很少有人愿意走进树林那么深……”

韦恩弯了嘴角向他道谢，调转车头开往宿舍楼。

他们都知道肯特这男孩和韦恩的关系不一般。上一次这男孩发现韦恩来自己学校参观，直接就在一群领导面前飞扑到他怀里，韦恩向后打了几个趔趄，那一身直板的西装也被搞的皱皱巴巴的。班导支支吾吾的两手无措，想要训斥男孩却被韦恩挥手打断。

那男孩搂着他的脖子，眼里泛满了喜悦。“布鲁斯，你怎么来了？”

“我来看看你们学校。”他宠溺揉了揉他的头发，小心的把挂在身上的人放到地上，“去上课吧，我还有些事要办，中午联系我，我带你出去吃饭。”

“老地方。”那男孩开心的笑着，恶作剧般跳起来在韦恩唇上亲了响亮的一口才跑开。

韦恩一愣，用拳头捂住嘴，不自在的咳了两声才转向身后的领导：“我们继续？”

韦恩的脾气并不是很好，他在人前留下的形象向来都是严肃刻板、不苟言笑的那种，但他在这男孩面前的变化却可以用翻天覆地形容。就因为他和肯特的关系过于亲密，他不止一次被媒体恶意定论为……恋童。

可又有谁在意呢？有时候他本人都说不清楚自己在肯特面前扮演的是什么角色。

韦恩将车停在山前，锃亮的皮鞋踏进松软的泥土。

那男孩活泼、爱笑、倔强，也很孩子气，但有时候他表现出的成熟和自立却远远与他的年龄不符。一旦他认定了某件事，就算是韦恩也难以撼动。很有个性。

韦恩走了很远，一直穿过山后的树林来到那片宽阔的草地——肯特真的在这儿。那男孩闭着眼睛，平摊着四肢躺在地上晒太阳。

听到韦恩的脚步声后他就坐了起来，在老远的地方冲他挥手微笑。

“克拉克？”韦恩疑惑的语调，“你去哪了？”

“哦……”他随着韦恩的目光审视了自己的衣装，然后赶忙开始解释，“我……刚才不小心摔进了一个煤坑，刮坏了衣服。”为了增加可信度，肯特扬起一个大大的笑容，也不在意会不会弄脏那套昂贵的西服，直接就扑上去搂住了韦恩的腰。“抱歉还让你来找我。”

男孩柔软的发丝飘过脸颊，那股烧焦的味道却让韦恩不禁皱起了眉头。被刮坏了衣服可以强行解释，但布料上大片黑色的污迹根本就是被浓烟熏过才会有的。蝙蝠可没少出没火灾现场，这么点常识他还是有的。

“嘿，布鲁斯，真的很抱歉。”见韦恩半天没反应，克拉克将他搂得更紧，还撒娇般在他胸前蹭了蹭，“让你担心了……”

“克拉克……”韦恩叹了口气，无奈的推开他，“听着，我不希望你对我说谎，没什么是你需要在我面前隐瞒的，你可以充分信任我，包括你逐渐变得……不同，我想让你知道我一直都……克拉克！”

“嗯…我在听。”

“不，我是说，停下。”韦恩颤抖着喘出一口气，垂在身体两侧的拳头不安的握了握。现在男孩只比他矮上那么几厘米，在这个角度，他只要稍稍仰起头，嘴唇就能碰到韦恩的脖子。而现在男孩就在这么做，湿软的舌头缠上了韦恩的喉结，用手臂扣住他的背阻断了他的退路。

“布鲁斯，今天是我生日，还记得你答应过我什么吗？从今天起我就是个成年人了。”他将脸埋在韦恩泛红的颈间，那双按在韦恩臀部手紧紧将他们拉近没有一丝空隙。“带给我真正人生的恩人，我生命中最重要的人…”

韦恩僵硬着、小心的呼出空气。他已经感受到男孩的坚挺顶在自己下腹，尤其是当他贴着自己研磨腰胯时那感觉更为清晰。

“等我们回庄园……”韦恩的手摸进他的裤子，抓住那根挺立的性器揉弄起来。“射出来，然后跟我回家……”他能感受到恼人的温度爬上脸颊。男孩所说的该死的约定是如何形成的他不知道，也不想再提起。“剩下的事…我们晚上再说。”

刚被接到庄园时男孩还很小，丧失父母的恐惧和痛苦令他每夜都噩梦连篇难以入眠。韦恩作为一个经历过同样不幸的人，他对男孩的遭遇感同身受同样悲痛。

而某天晚上男孩小心翼翼的踏入他的房间，得到允许后爬进自己的被子缩成小小的一团——他的心就融化了。从此之后那肯特就习惯了和他一同入眠，男孩像个小火炉一样越烧越旺，搭在韦恩腰间的手臂也日益强壮。

双重身份的生活向来都很艰难，私人时间少得可怜不说，就连睡个好觉这小小的愿望对韦恩来说都很奢侈。

难得一天可以睡到日上三竿，高度紧张的肌肉经过十几小时的放松后变得酸软不堪。韦恩满足的打了个哈欠，很自然的拉下内裤握住了自然勃起的老二。他很久没有过性生活了，蝙蝠的身份几乎榨干了他。

脑海里闪过几帧AV画面，韦恩喘息着、越来越激烈的操着自己的手，根本没想过有那么一点可能性肯特还躺在自己身边。

可该死的今天就他妈的是周末。

肯特的手覆在他的阴茎上时韦恩吓了一跳，对方没打算放开他的强硬态度让韦恩半推半就的接受了这次手淫。拇指扣弄龟头时他的阴茎流出了又浓又多的前液，扭动的脚腕弄皱了床单。他呻吟着射在肯特手中，舒爽得意识飘忽了几分钟之久。

男孩低吟着他的名字将他唤回，将满手白浊又抹回了他垂软下的阴茎上。

“纸巾在柜子里。”

男孩摇头拒绝，掀开被子就要埋首在他腿间。

“等等？！”韦恩条件反射一样猛的并拢双腿，男孩的动作让他脱离半梦半醒的状态彻底清醒。

肯特没想说话，只是凑上去封住了他的嘴，舔开齿关就将舌头探了进去。他满脑子里都是韦恩，愈加凌乱的喘息，不停起伏的胸腔和小腹，还有他高潮时带上的些微哭腔——全都是他情动时的性感模样。男孩的手摸上了他的胸肌，悄悄抓住了那两块极具弹性的软肉。

韦恩的眼眸变得浑浊，男孩感受到他微扬起下巴去接受他的吻。这让男孩激动的不能自已。他从未想过之前被当成玩笑的话……韦恩会允许它成为现实。之前那次自己踌躇很久后才有的告白，得到的只是韦恩一笑:“我当然知道你喜欢我，克拉克，就像我喜欢你一样。”

可那孩子不知道的是，他那一席话令韦恩本人如梦初醒。

肯特舔去韦恩嘴角的浊液，嘴唇牢牢贴在他的脸颊上。他的声音毫无底气，听着快哭出来一般:“我能……我能…布鲁斯，我能拥有你吗？”他问道。

……有什么不太对劲？但他也说不出来。韦恩用手臂遮住了眼睛，未做出答复。

肯特的吻已经流连到他腹间，他在他身体各处都留下了细碎的吻。最后他扶着韦恩的胯骨将阴茎含进嘴里时，韦恩很快就勃起了。

“fuck……”韦恩的双手攥住了床单，他的双腿还努力并在一起。男孩没有经验，他能做的只是用他的舌头舔遍整个柱身，然后尽量深的将整根勃起送进喉咙。他知道韦恩不讨厌这样，从他低沉压抑的闷哼声中他听得出来。

“oh…！oh…oh my boy……”韦恩叫了出来，他的两条大腿紧紧拧到了一块。克拉克发出一声闷哼，对他突然间变得剧烈的顶弄感到不满，他伸手将他弹起的小腹按了回去，同时也把他吞得更深——

韦恩恶狠狠的骂了一句脏话，没能坚持多久就喘息着射在了肯特嘴里。他整个人都瘫进了床褥，肯特控制不住又一次舔遍他的口腔将他吻得浑身瘫软时，他似乎已经忘了那个让他觉得……耻于见人的秘密。

男孩在韦恩搂着他的脖颈接吻时很容易就拉开了他的双腿。韦恩没有拒绝不是吗？他的手指缓慢的滑入韦恩腿间，滑过敏感的大腿内侧……一直向下，想去触碰会阴，直到碰到那个能让他进入的小口。

但实际上手指还未摸到那处，他就沾了满手的湿液。

男孩看着那些晶亮的液体，它们甚至已经润湿了小块床单。他吃惊的望向韦恩，但后者不带任何表情反倒是在观察着他。

“Amazing……”男孩说出心底真实的想法，又一次将手指探入他腿间。这一次他小心的用指尖拨开了会阴处的那道小缝，撑开那两片原本闭合着的肉瓣，发现了那个隐藏在深处的小洞。从未被染指过的小口在目光的注视下紧张的收缩起来，它甚至还没有他的指节宽！男孩只是尝试着触碰了一下，韦恩的大腿就条件反射般闭合。

肯特惊叹他的敏感。他猜想韦恩下体湿润流水，就是他对自己动情的缘故。目前来说没什么事物比这想法更能刺激他的情欲，男孩的阴茎硬得流水，他急不可耐的将韦恩一条大腿拉起抗到肩上，冲着他敞开的私处就舔了上去。

“嗯……”韦恩听到自己发出的声音后立刻涨红了脸，他猛的咬住嘴唇，双手紧紧揪住两侧的床单。他用唇舌推开入口处的肉瓣，粗糙的舌苔将两侧的软肉刮擦干净。私处的敏感超乎预料，只要男孩稍有动作就会不自觉的抽搐、分泌汁液。

男孩吸食自己的私处发出了啧啧水声，羞耻让韦恩脸颊上的温度就没降下去过。这和平时的自慰不一样，非常不一样。第一次被人发现了自己身体的秘密不说，还被那人按着大腿舔了！舔到腰软，舔到流水，自己纵横情场多年，难道最后要被一个孩子舔到高潮？！

“克…克拉克！停下…”他急促的喘息，尽力控制着高潮前的尿意。那男孩将他潮湿的下体舔了个遍，当他含住裂口偏上处的那块肉粒吮吸时，韦恩控制不住呻吟了出来。“Ah……克拉克，我说……停下！嗯……”快感愈加猛烈的传向大脑，挂在男孩肩膀上的大腿不自觉的抽动了起来。韦恩想要向后移开身体，但男孩的手却将他按得更牢。

“布鲁斯……”男孩抬起头，喘息着贴上韦恩的脸颊，硬挺的阴茎卡进韦恩的私处蓄势待发。

“克拉克，”韦恩轻声说到。“你知道我们该停下的吧？”

男孩楞了楞，随即目光里盛满了乞求，他的语句变得凌乱:“我不能……布鲁斯，你没有拒绝我，我想…我想……我停不下……”

“嘘……”韦恩安抚性的啄了他的嘴唇，他注视着男孩，“听着，克拉克，你还没成年，我不能怂恿一个男孩去犯罪。如果我没记错的话，还有多久来着？三个月？四个月？”

“你是说，”男孩的眼睛突然亮了起来。“你没有拒绝我，只是需要等到我成年而已？”

“嗯哼。而且如果你不知道该怎么做这件事的话……可以在这段时间做点准备或者别的什么。”韦恩抬起下巴，舌尖缓慢舔食着男孩嘴角和脸颊蹭上的体液。“我会给你好好上一课，然后你就可以变成大男孩了，克拉克。”

但实际上，韦恩才是需要时间做足心理准备的那一个。未成年的男孩绝不该有肯特那样的尺寸，之前男孩火烫的性器抵进会阴，他几乎就要发抖了。没有焦虑是假的，但越到后期他发现对男孩的渴望越占上风，他想念那天男孩对他做过的事，他想要男孩插进他流水的地方。

而今晚，他的男孩成年了，韦恩却十分想收回他之前说过的话。肯特根本不需要他的“教导”，不然他也不会被按在床上操得哭叫不断。男孩的热情让他难以想象，真的就像一只刚被放出笼子的小兽精力十足，舔咬着自己的喉结，腰臀耸动不停捣得自己下体汁水横流。

“啊啊啊！……克拉克！慢些！慢些……”韦恩喘息着咽下口水，双手紧紧攀住比自己小上一号的肩膀。脱力许久的大腿被男孩向两边推得更开，肉柱在肯特一个用力挺身后插得更深，韦恩惊叫出声，早已哭红的眼眶又一阵湿润。男孩操他的方式比他想象中的强势得多，交和的水声不断，硕大的阴茎将肉穴撑得不留一丝缝隙，两侧的肉唇被迫分开紧紧贴着柱身，阴毛被拉扯着、随着每次抽出插入擦得私处瘙痒难耐。韦恩哭着和男孩接吻，面对面的姿势足够粗壮的柱身精准摩擦到穴口上方的肉粒，这让韦恩经常撑不过几分钟就不得不向男孩求饶，他能感受到自己下体汹涌而出的尿意，淫水随着男孩许久之前射入的精液一起喷射出来。

男孩甚至还在他高潮的同时操他，让他整个泛红的身体颤抖不停，不留丝余闲暇将他逼上连续的内部高潮。私处的毛发黏腻着纠缠在一起，韦恩的下体潮湿一片狼藉，射出的精液已经稀薄得可怜，但被操肿的肉穴却还在流水高潮、抽搐着咬紧侵入的异物不肯放松。

“布鲁斯，你真美。”男孩注意到他隐忍着滑落的泪水，凑上去轻轻舔他的嘴唇。“你真的好美，而且又湿又软，让我控制不住自己。”

韦恩别扭的偏过头，男孩轻笑着将舌头滑进他的耳朵，成功逼出他的呻吟。他缓慢地从韦恩的身体抽出，拉起他一条腿，故意用坚硬的龟头顶住上方柔软的肉粒，这让韦恩的喘息声都染上一层不安。

“克拉克，不行……”韦恩试着将腿抽回，但显然肯特的态度更为坚决。他从床上撑起身，瞥见自己被搞得红肿的私处。那两片肿胀的肉唇已经向外翻了出来，里面充血的肉粒和湿润的小洞完全暴露在外。他羞耻的侧过身合上双腿。“不能再做了，已经………”韦恩能猜到男孩正故作天真的看着自己，但这让他感到更加羞愤。“就只是……不能再插了。”

“那我可以插你身后的洞吗？”男孩舔着他刚刚冒出的胡茬，手指很灵活的滑进了他紧闭的腿间，半个手掌推进会阴下的裂缝前前后后几次摩擦接了一手湿液。他的手指尝试着摸向韦恩的后穴，“布鲁斯，”他贴在韦恩耳根，“张开腿，不然我只能一点一点把你舔开……”

韦恩突然睁大了眼睛，呼吸骤停一瞬。这男孩似乎已经发现了他的弱点，他无数次的在床上“汇报”下一步动作或陈述一些不必要的事实，总是能让韦恩听后面红耳赤。

“你又在流水了，”男孩刺探着他的肉穴，“是因为想到了什么吗？”

“……”韦恩红着脸冲他张开双腿，他的目光就没有再和肯特遇上过。

男孩引导他翻过身，两只手分别玩弄着两个小洞，用前穴流出的水给身后的肛洞润滑扩张。他的吻缓慢落在韦恩的肩胛、脊间沟壑、腰窝，最后停留在那两个挺翘的肉丘上。“布鲁斯，你知道前列腺吗？”他的三根手指在韦恩后穴内打折、弯曲，旋转着、小心翼翼的刺探肠壁。

“嗯……”韦恩把头埋在枕头里，一直暗暗移动臀部，用床单摩擦阴茎和会阴处的肉粒。

“我看了视频，他们说碰到前列腺会很舒服，但我觉得我并没有找到那儿……”男孩听起来有些苦恼。

韦恩已经完全瘫在床上放松了自己，他实在是太累了。直到男孩跳下床从最下面上了锁的抽屉里拿出安全套和那套他偷偷自慰时才会用到的假阳具。

“你怎么知道……？！”

“周四提前放学那天，你忘了把钥匙收起来。”男孩给自己戴上套子，挑出最大的那根按摩棒抵在韦恩前穴的入口。“你经常在我留校的时候使用它们吗？让它们留在你的身体里陪你过夜？是这根吗？”

“天！克拉克，不行……”他挣扎着想要回头，但又被男孩按着背压回了床上。

“你已经把它打湿了。”克拉克恶意用它顶撞韦恩下体的阴核，看他瑟缩着收紧穴口，然后又流出更多的湿液。“布鲁斯，你的真的水好多，整间屋子都是你动情的骚味。”

“别这样，求你……克拉克，求你……”

然后韦恩低哼了一声，那男孩忍不住又一次埋头在他私处，灵活的舌头径直钻进肉洞，舔弄敏感的穴道。“唔啊！克拉克……停下！”但这换来的是男孩用力打在他屁股上的巴掌，然后那两团肉就被更用力抓住向两边分开，男孩将舌头送得更深，舔弄的力道也越来越大，他猛的吸住了穴口处的嫩肉，惹得韦恩止不住的打颤，惊叫着，撰着床单的手放松又握紧。“天………！天啊——啊！！”

男孩在他私处摸了一把，将那些湿液抹在自己的阴茎上，然后他挑了一根不足两指宽的金属阳具，很容易就将它送入了韦恩的前穴。“这样你前面被操肿的小洞就能休息一会儿。”

韦恩被那冰凉的异物刺激得弓起了背，肯特就耐心抚摸他的身体，揉捏他的屁股，直到他变得像之前一样温驯。

肯特的阴茎顶在韦恩的后穴，被体液浸得湿软的入口很容易就被龟头顶了开，男孩抱住韦恩宽厚的肩膀，一个用力挺身就将韦恩狠狠贯穿。

韦恩咽下一声尖叫，紧紧咬着枕头，爽得连脚趾都弯曲了起来。男孩好像一下子就顶到了那处，韦恩大声呻吟起来，他被男孩又快又猛的动作顶弄得不停摇晃，阴茎和卵蛋贴在床单上摩擦不止。他大张着嘴，涎水一直流到下巴才想起做吞咽的动作。

男孩掐着他的腰，自从进入他的身体就没停下猛烈操他的动作。不同于前穴的湿滑，后穴相对干涩了些，但却更加紧致高热。宁可被翻出穴口也不肯停下吸附阴茎的穴肉更是盛情邀请，肯特被韦恩舒适的叫声刺激得血脉喷张，想听更多染上哭音的浪叫，想看自己爱的人被操到双眼迷离仅剩下叫自己名字的力气。

男孩抽身出来，而韦恩恰好抓住了这个时间。他翻过身深深吻住男孩，不动声色的将他推坐到床上，然后背对他的胸膛张开腿，慢慢坐到他的阴茎上。

“操我，男孩，像你刚才一样狠狠操我。”他扭动腰身让体内的硕物对准记忆中前列腺的位置，果然，没过多久他就开始放肆呻吟，视线被泪水模糊不清。这次男孩将整根抽出的阴茎狠狠撞回前列腺时他几乎失声。

“布鲁斯，如果你穴里的按摩棒滑出来了，是不是就应该换一个更大的塞回去呢？”男孩把已经滑出大半的金属阴茎推了回去，“含住它，不然我就用最大的那根操你这里。”

“不……”韦恩抽噎着说，“克拉克，我做不到……”

“我相信你。”男孩很温柔的吻了他的肩膀，单手握住他的阴茎根部，手指也悄悄按住穴前红肿的肉粒，“那么我们继续了。”

韦恩觉得自己快撑不住了，他已经被操到下体发麻几乎就要失去意识。肯特操他的同时也刺激着他的阴核，还未消肿的性器官被持续揉弄着，韦恩爽的直翻白眼，大腿抽搐不止。他整个身体都布满了汗水，男孩向上挺送腰胯，又深又重的操着他的前列腺，几乎就要将他干翻。韦恩的下体又喷涌出了淫液，他艰难的抽泣着，还不忘收缩穴口拦住一直向外坠着的阳具。可那东西本身就那么光滑，况且还有体液的润滑，他根本就……

“哦……它掉出来了。”男孩喘息着说。他被肯特推倒在床上，撅着屁股再次被凶狠插入。韦恩狼狈的咳嗽几声，听上去还有几分可怜。但敏感点被连续刺激，他很快又进入了状态，淫液成股成股的流下大腿、打湿床单。

男孩拉着他的手摸进他自己的下体，历经岁月生了茧子的手指被男孩带动着、操进他自己下身的洞。韦恩的头一直抵着床垫，这个角度他能看到肯特伸出的双手掰开自己的阴唇，黏腻的体液被甩落到床单上。敏感的嫩肉被手指上的粗糙刮弄得抽搐起来，穴口又开始剧烈收缩。

“你要射了是吗？布鲁斯，你要射了。别忘了看着你自己，看看你下面能被操出多少水。”说这话的时候肯特也觉得喉咙发紧，他抓着韦恩的臀瓣用力操进他身体，抵住他的前列腺做最后的冲刺。

“…啊啊啊啊！！………克拉克！停手！！啊！！”他大叫起来。但克拉克丝毫没有停下来的意思，揉按阴核和套弄阴茎的手反而动作的更快，屁股里阴茎插入的角度也越来越刁钻，他被操到浑身痉挛，眼泪都控制不住飙了出来。

“哈……克拉克求你，停…！啊——！！！”他的眼睛有一瞬间失去了焦虑，然后是爆发之前的静止，他无声地尖叫起来，开始失控的发抖流泪，他的精液甚至还射到了自己脸上。还有他一同潮吹的前穴，因为男孩还掰着他的阴唇，那波湿液直接就喷上了床单。

他像被抽光了骨头一般瘫软下去，男孩迅速扯下了安全套，用力揉按了几下龟头，白浊的液体一股一股尽数射在韦恩艳红的私处。

“布鲁斯……”男孩小声呼唤他、轻吻他的嘴唇，“你是我的了。”他一遍又一遍的说着。

韦恩半张着嘴，喘息声渐渐平复下来。但他似乎并没有缓过神，即使男孩又一次用手指将他的私处翻搅出湿漉漉的水声，他也只是虚弱的呻吟，半闭着眼睛、就连抗议的声音听起来都磨人了许多。“不行了…克拉克，我会死的……”

“最后一次。”那男孩说。他将手中尺寸偏大的按摩棒插进韦恩的后穴，精准的抵住前列腺后开启了最大频率的震动。韦恩开始难耐的磨蹭床单，那东西机械、冰冷、撞上自己敏感处的动作又硬又狠，一点逃避的空间都不给他留下。而在这时，男孩按住了他的胯骨，将他硕大的阴茎捅进他前面潮湿的水穴将他完全填满。

男孩就快把他撑坏了。韦恩想着，他的屁股被摇晃出了白花花的肉浪，他甚至能感受到体内那两根巨大的硬棒只隔着一层薄薄的软肉相互摩擦到一起。

“我爱你。”男孩一遍又一遍的说着，直到韦恩身下的两个肉洞都被射满了精液再也合不拢——他还是继续操到他浪叫不止。

现在韦恩趴在他腿上，男孩用纸巾小心拭去他私处的体液。“……韦恩先生不想让我擦他一塌糊涂的屁股。”

这样真的太超过了好吗？他被比自己小上一倍的男孩按在大腿上，就像做错事的孩子一样撅着屁股，敞开私处清理浊液……

“啊！！克拉克！”

男孩牢牢按住了他的腰，又一个巴掌狠狠落在他的臀瓣上。“知道错了吗？”

“天啊操！该死的快停下！”他开始不顾一切的挣扎，这也使得男孩打他的力气变得越来越大。他的屁股被抽打出响亮的啪啪声，一直在无情嘲笑他的徒劳。他的屁股火辣辣的疼，而更可怕的是，韦恩发现当男孩的巴掌落在自己的屁股上时，他的前穴在分泌淫水。

“克拉克，求你……”韦恩最后示弱了，他哭了出来，羞耻于他…的身体和男孩正对他做的事。他哭的眼眶红肿，声音都含糊了起来，“求你停下……我知道错了，我知道错了，克拉克…求你……”

“知道什么了？”男孩将三根手指推入他的水穴，再次狠狠打在他的屁股上时韦恩紧紧吸住了他。“因为你发现你又想让我插进你的屁股，狠狠操到你高潮喷水？”

“是的……是的……”火热的舌头迅速舔净男孩手上带着咸味的体液，然后韦恩含住了他的拇指。“求你……求你擦净我的屁股然后狠狠操我身下的洞。”

——


End file.
